


The Undetectable Extension Quiver

by Broseph, Meatball42



Series: AvAc Shenanigans [9]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bigger On The Inside, Clint Barton's Bow & Arrows, Gen, Magic, Or more specifically his quiver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broseph/pseuds/Broseph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: Clint borrowed something of Kate's, but it's okay- he knowsexactlywhere he put it.(Each story is standalone)





	The Undetectable Extension Quiver

**Author's Note:**

> Catch all three references to different fandoms and win... our respect, and that of your peers. HMU in the comments if you think you got 'em.

“I know it’s in here somewhere,” Clint muttered. He laid a folded-up sleeping bag on top of the pile already threatening to fall off the bar.

America stared in shock as Clint pulled a boomerang out of his quiver.

Kate rolled her eyes dramatically and tapped the tip of her high-heeled shoe on the dance floor. “I don’t have all day, Hawkeye.”

“Hold your horses, Hawkeye, it’s somewhere in here.” Clint shoved his arm into the quiver nearly up to his bicep.

“This is crazy,” America declared. “And I know from crazy.”

~ ~ ~

There was a collection of belongings on the floor in front of the bar now. Kate had begun playing pool, and America was standing at the bar, watching over the pair of them, caught between wonder and horror.

Clint dragged a knife in a sheath out of his quiver. “Hey, I’ve been looking for this!”

A quick hand snatched it away from him and secured it to a black-clad thigh. “You mean  _ I’ve _ been looking for this,” Natasha drawled.

“Holy crap!” Clint jumped dramatically, nearly slipping on an old purple t-shirt he’d dropped on the floor earlier. “Were you eavesdropping again?”

“She was standing three feet away from you,  _ Hawkeye _ ,” Kate teased, lining up her shot. “And I’m still waiting.”

“Alright, alright,” Clint complained, rolling his shoulders before diving back in.

~ ~ ~

There was a flash of red in America’s peripheral vision, and the throwing star Clint had discarded on the pool table was gone. She looked around, but no one was there.

Natasha was looking off toward the Quinjet Hangar, though, her lips tightly pursed.

~ ~ ~

The air on the dance floor shimmered. Hellcat and Enchantress got out of the way- Amora glaring dangerously at the shimmer as she moved. Miles didn’t get out of the way, but luckily when the Ancient One stepped out of nowhere, she missed him by inches.

Clint looked up and paled when he saw her. “Magic, no.”

The Ancient One raised one eyebrow, slowly.

“I can explain. It’s, well first I was- no that’s classified- wait you’re a teacher, right? Do you-”

“Clint did a mission for Fury, which required him to spend some time in a really  _ weird _ place,” Kate interrupted with the air of long practice. “An ally gave him this to help out. Apparently, it’s bigger on the inside.”

“They were gonna give me a carpet bag.” Clint wrinkled his nose. “Why would I ever use a carpet bag? This way I’ll never run out of arrows!”

“If you can find any in the first place,” Kate grumbled.

The Ancient One stepped forward, holding out her hands. Nervously, Clint handed her the quiver. America leaned forward as something in the quiver glowed, and the Ancient One gave it back.

“You should be able to find whatever you’re looking for, now. Use this artifact wisely, Hawkeye,” she warned.

“Of course!” Clint said. “I always do.”

He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Natasha sighed.

“Indeed,” the Ancient One said dryly, and vanished.

“Man, the women around here are  _ crazy _ ,” Clint said. He grinned appreciatively and pulled an old PB&J sandwich out of the quiver. Around a large bite, he said, “I’m glad I made it here.”

Growling, Kate ripped the quiver out of his hands and stuck her hand inside. She pulled out  _ another quiver _ , swung it onto her back, and, stepping around piles of accumulated debris, stomped off toward their apartment building.

America cracked up, and even Natasha was smirking evilly, as Clint called after her, “What’d I do?!” 


End file.
